Mass Effect High School
by Montrel Shepard
Summary: This is the first one season of Mass Effect High! I decided to do a series of it. So I re-edited the story and gave it a new plot. It...it feels like Degrassi just met Mass Effect. This is why I can't have nice things. So I added some.
1. MEHS Chapter 1: Royal Flush

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to BioWare!**

* * *

Opening: One-X by Three Days Grace

Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed  
Are you wondering  
Is it life or death  
Do you think that there's no one like you

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind me

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death?

We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (Crowd)  
(We stand) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (We Stand)  
We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd

Day one at Normandy High  
6:41 AM Monday morning

The Shepard Household

The alarm clock buzzed and buzzed, waiting to be turned off. The alarm had been set for 6:30 but John Shepard had still not woken up.

"Get up! John!" Jessica said with frustration, she stood up above her twin brother trying to get him to get ready for school. With a sigh she pushing her light blonde hair out of her face realizing this could take a while.

John groaned, He didn't care if he was late for his first day of school. All John wanted to do was sleep. But it was becoming clearer and clearer that that wasn't going to happen.

"Get up John!" Jessica repeated grabbing one of the pillows on his bed and smacking him in the head with it. This action finally caused him to open his eyes. He looked up his dark brown eyes locking with Jessica's light blue ones. With a blink he noticed she was already fully dressed and ready to go to school.

"just give me a sec" he sneered slowly dragging himself out of bed one limb at a time until he found himself standing next to Jessica. Slamming his hand down on the alarm clock realizing it was still going off. "Ok I'm up." He yawned

"Good get ready." Jessica smiled with succession as she walked out of his room.  
John yawned once more as he put his truck into Ignition, backing out of the driveway. "What kind of coffee do you want?"

"Coffee? John we are already late! And I don't want to be late on day one!"

"So no coffee?"

"Yes."

"Wait yes for no coffee or yes for yes I want coffee?" John smiled; he loved to mess with his 'little' sister. She merely glared at him, even while driving he could feel her eyes pierce him, sending a shiver up his spine.

The pulled up to a red light, getting serious John turned to Jessica. "Why is this so important that we get here on time?" Jessica sighed "This is our senior year. I want to make a good impression I don't want anything to go wrong." The light turned green and John turned to concentrate on driving. "You are the sister of the student who is a football. Your good impression thing been there!" he laughed.

The rest of the ride continued in silence until they passed a sign Normandy High and pulled into the parking lot. "Finally we're here!" Jessica said with a smile looking at her watch and they still had 10 minutes to go find their classes.

20 minutes later

John had said his good bye to Jessica as they went to find their first period classes. He had finally found the class room re-reading the paper once more to make sure it was the right one.

Teacher: Samara  
Biology  
Room: D207

Yep, this was the right place. He told himself walking into the classroom, everyone was already seated as a asari in the front of the room did the attendance.

"Kasumi" "here!"

"Jeff" "Joker! Not Jeff!" "Yes of course sorry joker"

"Kelly" "Hi!"

John was not sure whether or not to wait for the asari to finish or say something,but in the end he didn't have too. John realized the asari was looking straight at him. "Is there something I may do for you?"

John just stood there for a sec trying to think of what to say but all he thought was damn she's hot! A second passed but it felt like an hour finally thinking of the most basic thing to say. "Yes, I'm John Shepard" The asari looked down at her papers for a few second, her blue finger trailing down the list of names. "Aw yes. I see your now …" she looked at her list again "Shepard, take a seat next to Mrs. Nought so we may continue with class"

"Why are you putting this loser next to me?! Why not sit him next to Kasumi? There is an open chair their too!" Jack huffed, causing Kasumi and most of the rest of the class to roll their eyes. There was no need to start an argument over this. "You're calling me loser and you didn't look at yourself in the mirror this morning? Smooth." John snickered, with a blink he stared at Jack and the red flecks in his eyes seemed to flash. Jack opened her mouth ready for a comeback but noticed the flash in his eyes, noticing his appearance, a black hat covering his face his features were lost under the shadow of the cap. he had old grey sweatshirt on with the hood up to cover up even more of his face one hand in the hoodie's pocket the other holding onto his backpack which had been slung over on his right shoulder, his light blue jeans had a tear going down his jeans stopping right below the knee on both of the legs.

Jack wasn't sure what to say, looking at him something seemed different about him, but…give up a reason not to get in trouble. she wasn't going to pass that up. "Ohhhh. What a bad ass comment" she said sarcastically "Samara can you sit this dildo someplace else I mean you dident even ask me if I wanted him here? F that. I mean like just because you're the boss lady, dosent mean I want to make friend's with some loser. Or.. Actually whatever. I don't care he can have my seat. Peace out! Mother F***er's!" She picked up her backpack and walked out of the back entrance. Hoping to find Aria for some smokes.

Samara sighed and made a quick phone call to the security to get Jack back, as John made his way to the back of the class room. "Ok, like said before welcome to Biology class, and we all know Jacquine will be back with security escort so until then lets starts todays lesson everyone place grab a textbook and turn to page 394."

Just as the bell had rung Jessica had walked into her first period class. She had Math with a Mr. Solus "Hopefully everyone did their homework over the let's get it out so we may correct it!" the teacher said enthusiastically Jessica had talked to salarians before but talked so quickly the only word she caught was homework. As Jessica walked over to the empty seat at the end of the row Mr. Solus spoke louder "We have new student, and his name his Garrus Vakarian. Welcome to Nomandy High!" the turian sat up eyes half open clutching his football which at the moment had become his pillow, with a hiss he put it in his backpack not wanting to do as told.

While fumbling for his homework Jessica sat down putting her bag under the desk. "hello." The turian spoke, not looking at her concentrating on the innards of his backpack. "hi." She replied back sweetly "I'm Jessica" "Garrus" he said with a grr unable to find notebook missing homework. "Having some trouble?" she giggled. "Maybe just a little" he smiled listening to her giggle.

"Garrus, since this is your first day, I would just like you to try and follow along." He gave a nod to 's instructions. Jessica tried paying attention but found the turian more interesting, pulling out a red binder she saw a picture of a cool looking sniper rifle on the front. She watched as he went through it. He had pictures and drawings of all sorts of guns in there. Mostly sniper rifles though. "shit." He closed the binder and turned around "hey." he whispered "Hey you" Liara looked up from her class work without saying a word. She was playing with a green pencil with her fingers. "Can I copy off you? You know he's going to kill me if I don't have notes" Liara rolled her eyes and looked up at Solus. Quickly while his back was turned she handed it over. "You owe me" Garrus only smiled at her was ok with that.

Jessica didn't really pay attention much during class and nothing else noteworthy happened, she mostly whispered to Garrus and Liara. She learned he has a lot in common Guns, Movies, all kinds of stuff, but what stood out most is that all 3 wanted to try and help people. Jessica was positive Garrus would become fast friends and with it being a new school, Friends was one thing she was short on for the moment.

Lunch time

"So then Jame's goes 'the elcor started it!' as he was being put in the security office by Coach Anderson." Jessica burst out laughing as Liara finishes her story; they had grabbed their lunch and were finding a spot to sit. "gonna be hard for me to top that story!" Jessica said as she started to calm down. They had taken a seat near the windows aligned on the far side of the cafeteria, she craned her neck looking for her brother, as Liara waited for others to grab their lunch and join them.

"Come on pyjak! I can pay ya!"

"For the last time Grunt no! Go do your own work, now please leave so I may eat my lunch in peace."

"But if the work doesn't get down I fail the semester and then I repeat the grade. But I'm too busy. And I can make it worth your time.."

Jessica watched from the table Grunt bothered the Salarian "hey? who's that" Liara turned around in her seat. "Oh goddess not again.. With Grunt being Krogan he KNOWS he's bigger than everyone and always tries to use that to his advantage " she rolled her eyes at that. Liara was partly in that group too and found nothing wrong with it she just hated being labeled.

"Size isn't everything" Jessica stood up and walked over to the two. "Jessica what are you doing?" Liara watched in horror. Her mind playing over a thousand scenario's in a second most involving the quickest way to get Jessica to the nurse.

"Go away Grunt"

"Come on Kaidan! Maybe we can come to a agreement" he cracked his knuckles.

"He asked you to leave" Jessica said,her voice bellowed confidence.

Grunt laughed as he turned around to face this uknown figure

"Haha, a human with some guts." he took a step forward and looked down at her, he was a good foot taller than her. "What do you think you're going to do about it?" he smiled

Jessica smiled brightly, She hadn't noticed but everyone in the cafeteria was watching her. "This." She swung her head all the way back and then collided it into Grunt's head plate Causing a loud banging noise, forcing Grunt to take a step backwards and fall to his butt as he tripped over a chair with a loud clang of the chairs metal .Grunt sat their astonished at what a human did. Then laughed for what seemed to go on forever "You've got a quad human!" he bellowed as he slowly got up. During this time Kaiden was able to pack up his stuff and walked away. "Thank you" he had said before hurrying to find protection. Grunt was now on his feet and in the same spot as before being knocked down. "For once a human has a pair! And you don't even have a pair! I admire that about you." He started to laugh "names Urdnot.."

"GRUNT!" Anderson's fists were curled as he made long strides across the cafeteria over to Grunt "What do you think you are doing this time?! Verbally Abusing students! Disrespect of school property. You are coming with me!" By this time he had made his way over to Jessica and Grunt was all that she could get out before Anderson shook his head "Both of you come with me!" he walked away then turned his head making sure they were both following him. Jessica huffed. She didn't really do anything wrong. She just stood up for the human. She had also just noticed that every set of eyes were fixed upon her and Grunt. Nobody was saying a word. She waved shyly to John who had just walked into the cafeteria, he had no idea what happened and couldn't wait to tell him. Anderson held the door open for them as they walked out, as soon as he shut the door she could hear everyone talking at once. Mostly likely about what just unfolded?

John stood speechless as his sister had been led away. He turned to the nearest kid. "Hey? Hey you!" he called out as a male quarian in a red suit turned around "me?" "ya! We're they taking my sister?!" The quarians light in his helmet lit up every time he spoke "Your sister? Damn impressive. She is being taken to Anderson's office. Probably for questioning" "what did she do?!" He demanded, the quarian seemed to be getting fidgety with all these questions. But instead tried to laugh. "You didn't see? You missed a good show. Grunt was picking on Kaiden and she just walked up and head butted him! He even fell to the ground." The quarian smiled, even though it was unseen from outside his suit. John clenched his fists in anger and walked away, to go get his sister.

Jessica told her side of the story as did Grunt, they even brought Kaiden down to get his side of the story. In the end Jessica and Grunt got 3 days detention while Kaiden was free to go.

"Like I was saying my name is Urdnot Grunt, and I will be seeing you around school,Shepard." Grunt walked away with his stumpy walk, and once he went around the corner Shepard went the other way hoping to get back to lunch before it ended.

"Jessica! What did you do?!" a familiar voice came from behind her, blocky loud steps as it angrily walked down the stairs. Jessica smiled "I stood up for some human no biggy, this dude had it coming! And in the end I even think I made a friend out of him. How has your day been?"

"My day?! I just watched my sister get pulled out of the lunch room! And she has been the one worrying about me all morning!" what seemed like a low growl emitted from John's voice. Jessica could only continue to smile. She wasn't ashamed of the fact, she was quite proud.

The bell suddenly rang. "Come on we have next class together. Let's go." Jessica continues to smile, today started out a crappy day but ended up pretty amazing. She was pretty sure she made a good impression on everyone. While John may have not done anything as amazing today. He was sad he missed his sister knock that krogan to the ground

* * *

**End of the 1st Chapter. Any suggestions? Comments? Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. MEHS Chapter 2: Ace of Spades

Opening: Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold

Some people live out selfish desire

Some choose to shout when they

Speak and death is the star!

Caught in the flame of those deep in fire

Seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorrow!

They say we've lost our minds

We've just gained control

Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!

Fly past the edge of the sea!

No bended knee!

No mockery!

Somehow we still carry on!

(Fear, fear, fear, fear, fear, fear)

Silence your fear; we've got to move higher

High like the stars in the sky, guiding us all!

Battle the will of those who conspire

Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow!

Destroy their perfect crime, watch the power fold

Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!

Fly past the edge of the sea!

No bended knee!

No mockery!

Somehow we still carry on!

Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!

Fly past the edge of the sea!

No bend in knee!

No mockery!

Somehow we still carry on!

Carry on!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ace of Spades**

Boredom has a way of gnawing into someone's soul. It was what drove John to take the stroll down the infamous alley known as The Dark side to the population of Citadel. Only ruffians and the suicidal ventured into this shady side of the megalopolis. What started as a nervous slow walk quickly turned into an excited one as the glow of neon lights lit up one's brooding heart. John was thoroughly fascinated by the scene unfolding. All sorts of trades went on behind the formal front of the Citadel and with C-sec kept out of the loop, everything was up for sale.

"Right, you've seen everything. Let's go back already." Garrus drawled nervously besides John, scanning left and right for turians with wandering eyes

.

"Relax Garrus. Really. I don't know what the fuss is all about. It's amazing here." This was from John, eyes beaming with fascination.

"For you maybe but if some turian wanker saw me and told my father, you will never see a Garrus Jr. walking around in the future." The tall turian complaint as he tried to imitate a turtle going back into his shell. Garrus' father was currently the Primarch Of Palaven and the old turd took his job and title seriously. Keeping a goody two shoe image seemed to be part of the requirement.

"Gawd Garrus. If you're really that worried, just go home will you. I'll be alright on my own. We're here anyways." John pointed to the small dirty looking shop with rusted door.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted a tattoo not to feel up some tits." Garrus solemnly asked.

"What d'you mean? The guy said to go straight to the end, there's no other shop here except this one."

"Yeah. The only tit parlour around."Garrus pointed.

"Tit parlour?" John's gaze followed to where Garrus was pointing to.

The sign blinking erratically read : TIT PARLOUR. The Best around.

The door to the parlour opened with a nasty creak and two well-built guys came out, chatting away excitedly. The two teenage boys quickly hid from view.

"Wow, that was one hell of a job. She was right on the money. I would definitely go back."guy no.1 said.

" Damn and she's hot too. You are one lucky bastard."Guy no.2 concurred.

The two boys waited until there were out of ear shot and sight before stepping out.

" Guess you're right Garrus." John couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. He really wanted to get that tattoo done tonight.

Again the door opened but this time with a slam as it hit the wall.

"Quickly, hide." Garrus in a panic push John back against the wall into the shadow.

"Jeez, Garrus." John rolled his eyes in the enveloping darkness.

The figure that strode out like a gangsta' and started doing some body stretching was awfully familiar.

"Hey..Isn't that Jack?" Garrus said, eyes narrowing as he tried to zooming in his focus.

"Jack?"from John.

"Yeah. The girl that beat your ass."

"She didn't beat my ass. It was ..a stalemate.."

"uhuh..that's not what I heard."

"She didn't beat my ass."

"SHhh.."

Another figure joined the lanky girl. Both boys waited silently, ears straining to catch every word.

"Another satisfied customer. Welldone, Jack." The man, a grisly looking old fart, said to Jack, leering disgustingly.

"I don't need words, Aldo. Just the chits. It's been a long night. And I can count you know." Jack said to Aldo.

Garrus and John exchanged glances. John saw the disappointment in Garrus' eyes as he dropped his head. John's eyes though were turning fiery red; he had to pull his cap lower to hide them.

"Jeez. I make one mistake and you think I'm forever out to cheat you. "The guy took out a credit chip and tossed it to Jack. Catching it without even looking she examined the number displayed indicating the amount of credit. "Satisfied.?" Aldo asked grinning.

"For now." Jack replied.

In the shadow, John couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's go." He growled.

"Right." Garrus agreed. They slipped quietly back to whence they came from.

Jack was also about to leave but paused, turned and said to Aldo.

"Fix the sign, Aldo. If I get one more guy asking for my tits, I'm fucking quitting. I do tattoos not tits."

The two teenagers were awfully quiet on their way back into the lighter side of the city, both lost in their own thought. John didn't know Jack well but surely she couldn't be that desperate for credits to the point of selling her body and pride. There were other ways of making money, working for MrDonald or Galaxybucks wasn't that bad. It's what teenagers do when they need extra money not prostitution.

At the point where the two boys had to separate, John said.

"Don't tell anybody about this. We didn't see or hear anything ok."

"See what?" Garrus said.

"Especially Jess. She can't find out." John warned. Jess was fond of Garrus and vice versa but Jess had also recently taken up Jack as her BFF.

"You think that's a good idea. Maybe Jess could talk to Jack about it. Get her to stop. That girl needs our help more than anything else, John." Garrus was always a sympathizer. John on the other hand had always had a hard time trusting people.

"No. Not a word, Garrus." He warned.

" Ok. For now." Garrus walked off head down deep in thought.

The event that happened a month ago was still crystal clear in John's mind as he watched Jess chattering happily with Jack. They have been at Citadel high for over two months now. A soon as he saw Jess that morning after his little walk on the dark side, he had cornered her. John didn't know exactly what he was doing and whether it was right or wrong but he had to do something. He told Jessica, his twin, actually ordered her to stop hanging around Jack. But he knew the second his eyes met Jessica's, it was a lost cause.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!" Jessica's voice boomed.

"I'm your brother. And I'm telling you, that 'Jack' of yours is bad news." John raised his voice to match his twin.

"You don't know her so you have no right to judge her." It was weird to John to see how Jessica's face looked slightly saddens as she made the remark.

"I think everybody in school knows her better than you, Jess. It can't all be lies." It hurt him to tell her the truth but he had to try to get through. John has heard a lot of stories concerning Jack and most of them were unsuitable for high school kids.

"You don't know the truth until you actually see them with your own eyes, John."

"Oh, I've seen them Jess and I'm telling you to drop her. She's nothing but bad news."

"Oh yeah? Well c'mon, tell me what she did that was so bad you can't even say her name." Jessica dared John.

She's a damn whore! Was what John wanted to shout but held himself back. He zipped his mouth shut.

Jessica's gaze still locked on John's face as she waited for a response.

"Huh! You don't know crap if it kissed you on the face, Ace." With that Jessica, stormed out of the house.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN..YOU NEVER USED TO SWEAR BEFORE.." his voice trailed as he tried shouting his point across before Jessica made her escape.

Today was gym class. It's the only class Jessica and John shared. Jack was also in the same class along with her arch enemy, Miranda. As always the class was divided into two groups; the jock and the smock. Of course, Miranda as head of cheerleader would fall into the jock categories as cheerleaders are automatic affiliates of Jock and co. John is also a registered jock as he excelled in sports, specializing in close quarter combats i.e wrestling, boxing, and football.. His twin though, even with her excellent records in any sport related activities, she specialized in team related sport as her instinctive nature allowed her to strategize and lead her team to victory, had declined the rank, preferring to wallow among the smock i.e Jack, Tali, Liara, Kaidan and the crippled Jeff 'Joker' Moreau.

Tali had the immune system of a …quarian which is always at an all-time low. It was only recently the quarians were able to walk around without a hazmat suit on due to a breakthrough by one of their scientists. Something about a geth technique helped boost their immunity to all the bugs in the known universe to acceptable level. Still, quarians gets the sniffles at least once a week.

Liara by right also did not belong to the smock but prefer the solace of the young and the lame. Plus, if she left Kaidan alone even for a second, the human gets pounced on by bullies of all sizes, even a volus picked on Kaidan once before he was swiftly kicked down and rolled across the room by Liara.

Kaidan has not found any good reason to excel in gym class although he looks pretty fit.. Thus, he refused to waste any effort in them. You would think being bullied every day is a good reason but in his mind works differently than other species.

Jeff or Joker has brittle bone disease. He part times as the commentator during gym class and school events. He knows the name of every student in the school and could find his way around anywhere. Garrus calls him his personal GPS.

Jack was Jack. Physically able, mentally unsound, she could have become a good jock affiliate but wouldn't be caught wearing a cheerleader outfit even if her life depended on it. The gym teacher gave up trying to force her to do anything as she would always end up destroying whatever was in her hands with an innocent smile plastered on her face, the only time she does smile.

Today the smocks were embroiled in heated arguments over the coming battle between Garrus and John. John watched Jessica and her gang yapped excitedly without a care in the world whilst the infamous Jack snored, lying on the bench. Jack had started wearing heavy eye make-up to school and actually wore long sleeved jackets nowadays that even during gym class she wore a sweater. Ever the suspicious mind, John was sure it was to cover up something. First time they met, Jack wore a cut-off vest revealing tight abs and sexy cleavage for the world to see and boy did he.

"Hmm…you are awfully quiet." A smooth sultry voice commented as a pair of arms encircled John's slim waist. "something or someone on your mind?" the voice and arms slightly tensing as the owner followed John's gaze.

"Don't worry about it." Was John's reply as he stepped away and walked over to Garrus who had just joined them leaving Miranda standing there, alone.

For the past few minutes, John had been staring at Jack. It brought fire to Miranda's heart and nearly shattered her calm façade. Once again, Jack was stealing the attention, first her father, now her love interest. Will she ever be rid of the girl called Jack?

It wasn't the first time she caught John staring at the psycho. It seems every time she was present, she would find John's eyes glued on the animal disguising herself as a teenage girl. Miranda couldn't comprehend it; she was beautiful, athletic and highly intelligent with a body to die for, she was perfect. Why would someone prefer looking at that freak rather than her?

Strolling over to where John was standing with a sexy furrow hidden under the shadow of his cap, she slipped her arms around him to stake her claim. They had been dating for about a month now and had been making out under the bleachers regularly so it seemed appropriate to show off her prize. But she felt John flinched at her show of affection and a piece of her heart went colder and she blamed the one whose very existence was the bane of her life, Jack.

was the most beautiful teacher John has ever had in his entire life. She taught the most interesting subject in school: Biology. Today, they were going to learn about the reproductive system of the krogan. Kaidan, John's lab partner didn't show up today so John didn't have anybody to snicker and make snide remarks with during class.

"The male krogan's reproductive system consists of a phallus and 4 testicles, each with its own unique structure and function. The four elements combined to produce a liquid known as kromen which is secreted during copulation. Kromen containing zillions of krogan sperms also known as krems will attached themselves to the female krogan's zygotes, the krygotes and produce kretuses." said as she laser pointed the panel in front of the class displaying a very well-endowed picture of a naked krogan. Students were snickering at the sight, some girls were blushing but John and Grunt absolutely grinning proudly. Grunt was seriously taking notes on everything.

John found his gaze searching for Jack who was also sitting alone. She maintained her bored expression throughout the lecture. John wondered if she ever had a krogan as a client but quickly shook his head out of the thought. Whatever the reason she was doing the thing she's doing, she wasn't doing it for fun, he was sure.

"John, since you don't have a partner, for today you will pair up with Jacqueline." He heard say at the back of his mind.

"What?Why?"Ellliot stammered with eyes wide opened.

"Because you two are the ones without partners today. It's only logical." replied, eyeing him up with a confused look. "And it seems I lost a set of krogans testicles so we don't have enough to go around." She confessed. "Now take a sample and join Jacqueline at her table."

John refused to move. "Now, ." ordered.

John ever so slowly stood and actually plodded down to where the specimens and samples were kept and nearly crawled on the floor as he tried to match the pace of an escargot. As he sat down to the seat next to Jack, he mustered his most fierce 'I'm in a bad mood' face on for added effect.

"What d'you got there?" Jack casually asked, one elbow resting on the table supporting her head.

"Krogan balls." John answered grumpily.

"Yummy." Jack just had to say.

John sneered disgustingly at that remark. So she has had them he thought.

"What? You never tried them." She asked, obviously trying to hide the smile playing on her lips.

"No, I'm not some damn wh…..nevermind."John gave up. "Let's just get on with whatever we need to do."

"Aye aye captain." Jack agreed as she looked at him funny.

John had separated the 4 testicles attached and was examining one whilst Jack was busy with another. Pretending to be busy with his ball he stole a glance at Jack. What he saw was not what he expected. Jack was doodling on the ball.

"What the hell are you doing?" John had to control himself to keep his voice down.

"Shhh..." Jack snickered, eyes gleaming mischievously. As she glanced over his shoulder, he heard her called out, "Psst, Grunt, hey Grunt..."

Grunt looked up and immediately his eyes narrowed as he recognized the caller.

"What do you want Jack?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just come over here will ya." Jack requested none too gently.

"This better be important." Grunt said as he walked over to John's and Jack's table. Why Grunt was even talking to Jack was beyond John.

"What?" Grunt asked, sighing exaggeratively to feign boredom.

"Here" Jack held the ball up "I found your balls." Jack had written the word 'Grunt's ' on the ball.

Jack laughed and snorted at the same time at her joke as John rolled his eyes. Grunt merely shook his big head and walked back to his table.

only just noticing Grunt stride back to his table asked, "Did you lose something Mr. Grunt?"

"Already found them ." Grunt replied, throwing Jack a sideways glance as he said it.

John watched in silence as Jack nearly died of laughter.

It was the moment everyone was waiting for. After finished depositing the box containing scalpel, scissor and forceps on each table, she gave permission for them to start dissecting.

John quickly reached over to get to the scalpel but Jack had found the other end of the box. It became a tug of war.

"Hey, let go. I got it first." Jack barked.

"Says who, your mother?" John pulled on the box but Jack held on with quite the strength.

"Ladies first and all that shit?" Jack sweetly tried to worm her way out.

"I see no damn lady in front of me." John didn't bite.

Suddenly Jack looked over John shoulder, surprised painted on her face, "Oh hey Jess."

John turned, wondering what Jess was doing here and Jack quickly snatched the box out of his hand.

"MuaHAHAHA" the evil laugh emanating out of the thin girl as she held up her prized possession drove John insane.

"YOU…" John growled. The girl was the most annoying creature John has ever encountered and her being cute wasn't helping. Annoyed with himself for finding Jack extremely attractive plus annoyed with her for being extremely attractive and damn irritating made John turned violent. Unable to snatch the box of dissecting tools out of Jack's hand, he did the only thing he could, which was to grab her forearm to stop her from escaping.

The gasp that escaped Jack was out of the ordinary. It made John paused and looked at her. He knew exactly what he saw; extreme pain. Jack's features were a grimace of intense pain. He could see it in her eyes. John dropped the limb he was holding and Jack doubled over clutching the forearm closed to her chest. Sweats were pouring out of every pore nearly drenching her in the few seconds that has gone by.

John didn't know what to do. He reached out to comfort her but paused when he heard Jack hissed, " DON'T TOUCH ME…" then a little more calmly pleaded, " just don't touch me.." as she rested her forehead on the edge of the table, eyes closed, trying to slow her breathing.

"What's wrong child?" The calm voice of broke in.

"She...I don't know…I'm sorry." Was all John could offer? John had no idea Jack was so fragile but maybe he had somehow put too much strength in his earlier assault. The thought that he had hurt her was making him feel rotten to the very core.

" had been watching Jack intently as John wallowed in guilt. She looked up to catch his eyes.

"It's by no means your fault John. I will take Jacqueline to the infirmary now. I want you to keep this between us." said, her eyes warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"I will not touch you Jacqueline but I will have to use biotic to augment your strength. You are in need of help." explained to Jack, almost whispering in her ear.

Jack could only nod. She took a deep breath and stood shakily up. lightly put her hand on the small of Jack's back and blue light steadily poured out of them subtly enveloping Jack's trembling body. As soon as they got past the door, found John following behind. The asari teacher decided to let it go.

For the past half hour, John had been guarding the door to the infirmary like a dog. Jack was still in there laid on the bed behind the white curtain of the infirmary. Anderson had taken one look at John, didn't say a word then went in to meet and the school nurse to discuss grown-up matters with them. He then came out, again took a long look at John and left without a word.

greeted John when she finally came out.

"She is in need of rest. I'm afraid there is nothing else you can do for her John. She will be here the whole day; the school nurse will be looking after her. I suggest you not let this incident affect your studies, you should resume your daily routine." Ms. Samara more than implied to leave Jack alone.

When John didn't budge, stood straight and solemnly stared John down until he did.

People rushed by but John didn't notice. He was a zombie in zombie land. The next thing he knew he was in Algebra.

"Hey...hello...anybody home?"

"What?" Garrus was ready to knock on John's little noggin.

"What's wrong with you?" Garrus looked at John like he was mentally ill.

"Your girlfriend has been swaying her toosh trying to get your attention and you act like you're blind." Garrus pointed to Miranda using his pointy head. Miranda had opted to stand rather than sit as she pretended to chat merrily to the person in front of her, hips perched high at an impossibly odd angle.

"She's not my girlfriend." John stated as he opened his bag to retrieve his notes.

"Erm…does she know? Have you told her it was…I don't know…casual?"

"We went on 2 dates, that doesn't mean we're a couple."

"You also made out like 5 times." A voice suddenly blurted in causing Garrus and John's head to snap to the owner. All they saw was the blur of a black hoodie with ears twitching on top flashed away.

"Kasumi..." Garrus growled. "Now you're really in trouble."

John didn't care at the moment. His mind caught elsewhere.

After class, Miranda snuck up behind him and whispered seductively into his ear.

"Guess who?"

John turned to face his current squeeze. Miranda had a beautiful smile set on her face. Much like the first time she came over to his table and greeted him. John knew a come on when he sees on and Miranda was definitely showing him the sign. An invitation he graciously accepted, what teenage boy wouldn't. Blessed with good looks even with the scar and demon eyes, the female species found him utterly alluring so he was never short of any female companions. But it also made him arrogant and sometimes a little heartless as he would drop anyone of them without a thought when it suited him.

"We have to talk Miranda."

Warning bells rang loud and clear in Miranda's head but surely it was a false alarm. Why would anyone dump her? Who would be crazy enough to want to?

"Let's go to the gym." John pulled Miranda's hand towards the said destination.

Talk indeed. Yeah right. There was only one reason students go to the gym during off hours and it was never to talk. Miranda smiled in satisfaction, blushing a little at the thought.

What did he say? How dare he drop her? Who the hell was he to even make that decision? Miranda was furious. She and John had gone to the gym and as Miranda made her way under the bleachers towards their make-out spot, John pulled her hand.

"Miranda, I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

She was flabbergasted to say the least. Wrong idea? What other idea was there?

"It's my fault for leading you on. I should have never let it come this far. I'm sorry I used you."

What the hell was he talking about?

"I'm sorry I led you to think there was something going on between us."

Miranda felt like she was shot straight in the heart, being dumped by someone hurt like a bitch. Never before on the receiving end of the stick, had the experience crippled her. For the first time in her life, she was lost for words.

"Miranda?"

She couldn't answer even if she wanted to. Her lips just won't move. She turned her back on him to hide the tears about to fall. With no response of any kind from her, John took it as a sign to leave.

As soon as she heard the door closed and after she was sure nobody could hear her, she let out a shriek that would have frightened off a team of krogans. Miranda screamed her lungs out not in mourning over her lost but in boiling anger. Somebody has snatched him off me and when I find out whom, she will suffer a goddess' wrath, she vowed as the tears cascaded down like waterfall.

It was the opening he had been waiting for. As soon as he saw Chakwas, the school nurse passed by, John quickly made his way to the infirmary. Quickly he spied around the corner just before reaching the infirmary and hid when he saw , the vice principal prowling the corridor.

Udina passed without noticing him. Again he spied around the corner and was about to jog to the infirmary when the door slowly opened.

"Shit." He quickly back stepped to the corner. Slowly he peeked and what he saw or rather who he saw tipped his curiosity to the max. Jack was tip toeing out of the infirmary and creeping silently towards the main door. She was out and John quickly followed hiding behind a bush by the gate. John watched the recently incapacitated girl paused to take a sip from a water fountain, well it was more like she drained the fountain by the way she slurped and slurped.

He had no idea where the girl was leading him to. He didn't know where she lived. But Jack didn't stray far from the school area. In fact, Jack went just around the back area and waited by the old rusty school gate. John hid behind an old smelly dumpster, the only cover available.

A few minutes later, a tough looking asari chick wearing a short jacket and nothing but what looked like a fashionable brassiere and jeans joined the tired looking teen.

"The usual Jack?" The asari sounded menacing and sexy at the same time.

"No. I need an extra boost this time and a bottle of your strongest."

"You're going through this shit faster than I can supply them."

"…." No answer.

"I'm all business Jack but you know what this stuff will do to you if you take too much. Hellman dead customer is no good to me." She actually sounded like she genuinely cared.

"I know….I just…don't know how to make it stop." Jack replied honestly.

"Just be careful." The asari discretely passed a brown bag to Jack "and I put a little something for the pain." She added.

"Thanks Aria. I owe you."

"I know Jack."

John had to back track to avoid being detected by the asari as she had decided to hang around the school property. Rushing to catch up with Jack who was strangely pacing quickly through the neighborhood, he nearly gave himself away.

They reached an area that had been boarded up and abandoned for years due to inconsistent constructional defects. Nobody ever entered the area because nobody could. It was sealed tight with high steel barriers. John watched Jack stroll the edge of the barricaded fence and then she stopped. Scanning the area briefly, totally missing John who was stalking her as he hid behind yet another dumpster, she held out her hand, the one John didn't touch and let the blue glow of biotic wrap around it. She pulled a piece of the steel barrier out just enough for one slim body to go through. To his dismay, John saw the barricade shut itself as she made it through.

2 minutes he waited before he made his move. Nearly sprinting across to where Jack had recently disappeared to the other side of the fence. John did the same biotic exercise Jack performed earlier and the barricade trembled and squeak but hardly budge at all.

"Fuck!" John cursed. He put more juice into his pull this time the barrier moved 2 inches. She made it looked easy when she moved the barrier before. Taking a deep breath, John put all his concentration on the power of his pull. Slowly, the heavy solid fence inched wider and wider. He could feel blood dripping down his nose, the buzz going louder and louder in his ears but still he maintained full power until he thought his head would explode. John was on his knees by the time he stopped. He had widen the gap barely enough to fit him through. It was time for brute force. Using the sleeves of his jacket for extra grip and protection he pried the fence wider another inch. Taking off his jacket so that he was only in his shirt, he sucked his gut in and squeezed past. Success was indeed sweet.

Wiping the blood off his nose using his sleeve, he prowled the area. Fortunately, Jack left a trail of footsteps so that John had an idea of where to go next. He found her holed up not in any of the building but outside in the abandoned playground. Jack had set up shop in one of the tunnel mazes John remembered he used to love playing as a kid. By the time John had settled behind some bush, Jack had torn open the brown paper bag and let the contents scatter on the ground. Two helixes, a bottle of vodka and a bottle of pain killers litter the floor of the tunnel. Jack popped the bottle open, swallowed a handful of pills and replaced the bottle with the other bottle, twisted open the cap using her teeth and down half of the liquid in one go. Her eyes actually watered from the burn of the spirit and she spat some vodka out as her throat couldn't take in anymore. Her movements slowed down from that point.

John watched, feeling a choking emotion tighten his own throat. He wanted to reach out and comfort. Why? He couldn't answer. Jack sat crossed legs, head cradled by one hand, a few meters away from him yet so far away. She stopped moving as her eyes remained closed, elbow on one knee, hand buried in thick brown hair supporting her head. Worried she might have overdosed on the medication and booze, John was about to jump in and check on her condition. But, suddenly Jack flinched like she just woke up startled and scanned her environment. John froze and actually prayed.

Jack probably because the booze had clouded her mind missed the dark figure prowling in the semi-darkness. She replaced all the scattered items on the ground to one side and ever so slowly started removing the black studded jacket she was wearing. The sight of her body was one John would never forget. Jack was wearing the familiar cut-off vest revealing her abs and long limbs. But the most shocking thing was that her body was fully covered with bruises; red new ones on top of blue recovering ones, on top of yellow healing ones. John swallowed the gasps threatening to escape painfully. Her left forearm, the one he had violently took hold off in his anger and impatience had a bandage and a temporary splinter set on it. With new eyes, laced with anger over the person who did this to her and sadness for scene unfolding in front of him, he watched the thin teenage girl made a pillow out of the jacket that shielded her body from prying eyes, lay on the cold ground of the tunnel and shut her eyes from the rest of the world.

Damn, she was gone. Four hours had gone past since the time Jack had gone to sleep. John had kept vigilant watch for the first two hours but crouching in the dark with the temperature swiftly dropping was draining his energy. The used of biotic power earlier also contributed greatly to his decreasing stamina. He found himself nodding off at times. When sleep claimed him, he didn't actually know. The tunnel was now empty with no sign of the previous inhabitant.

It was already after dinner time by the time John arrived home. Jessica had quickly gone up to her room after she shot him a you're in trouble look, leaving John with their newly appointed guardian, David Anderson, former highly decorated Marine now high school principal. Anderson let John stew as he waited for Jessica to clear the area for the screaming battle about to start.

Anderson looked at John with his mournful eyes but didn't say anything. John kept his mouth shut but he readied himself to give the best he got. Finally the mouth on Anderson opened, John prepared for the come- back he had already planned.

"Is she ok?" was what Anderson asked. Not the where have you been question John anticipated.

"I wa…" John stared at the older man. "Who." He was about to ask but they both knew who they were talking about. With a sigh and a little relieved, John answered truthfully.

"She's recovering in her own way, I guess."

"Good. She's a good kid but life has been unkind to her."

"Yeah..."

"Good night John. Take a good rest."Anderson retreated.

"…." John didn't say a word but it made his guts crawled to do so, "Thanks, Anderson." He finally blurted.

Anderson smiled that sad smile of his and left John to think of all that has happened to him, all brought on by the girl called Jack.

* * *

Credits: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin

If I had to

I would put myself right beside you

So let me ask

Would you like that?

Would you like that?

And I don't mind

If you say this love is the last time

So now I'll ask

Do you like that?

Do you like that?

No!

Something's getting in the way.

Something's just about to break.

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

So tell me how it should be.


	3. MEHS Chapter 3: Queen of Hearts

**Opening: Move Along by The All-American Rejects**

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

**When you fall, everyone stands**

**Another day, and you've had your fill of sinking**

**With the life held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold**

**These hands are meant to hold**

**Speak to me **

**When all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

**Move along**

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**

**Could be a night when your life ends**

**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving**

**All the pain held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold**

**Your hands are mine to hold**

**Speak to me**

**When all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**When everything is wrong, we move along**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**When everything is wrong, we move along**

**Along, along, along, along**

**When all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**When all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**When all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along, move along like I know you do (Know you do)**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along, move along just to make it through**

**(Move along)**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Queen of Hearts**

The solace of early morning was both a blessing and a bore. Jessica was sitting on her own, eating cereal she had hastily poured in the largest bowl she could find. Nobody was up yet. She went to bed quite early last night after getting tired of waiting for the screaming duel to start last night. In was all nice and quiet even as she heard her brother's familiar footsteps go into his room.

It wasn't fair, nobody was telling her anything. All she knew was that John skipped the last bit of school and got home later than usual last night without informing anybody where he went to. Anderson had established one rule in the house they lived in and it was to let people know where you are gonna be at all times. She tried to call Jack to check if she knew what was happening but even she wasn't answering.

Finally she heard the heavy footsteps of her brother come down the stairs. John was looking more disheveled than usual, yawning as he grabbed one of the bowls and poured himself some cereal, all two pieces of it

.

"Damnit Jess! You finished the whole box."

"No, I didn't. Left you two." She snickered cheekily.

John was still grumbling and mumbling away as he foregone the cereal and down the last of the milk straight from the carton

.

"Hey I wanted some of that." Jessica bellowed.

"Well too bad." John sneered, continuing his grumbling about the bloody cereal. He finally settled for a piece of banana Anderson picked up yesterday.

They ate in silence. After a few minutes, John conceded.

"So… how's your friend, Jack doing?" John suddenly asked.

Jessica's spoon stopped inches from her mouth. She stared John straight in his red demon eyes.

"Why? Why d'you wannna know?" Eyes narrowing in suspicion as she asked.

A month ago he wouldn't even say Jack's name and even forbade her to see Jack. Now he wants to know how she's been doing. Way too weird.

"Jeez, just making small talk, Jess."

"Well talk about something else."

"Fine…..So I dropped Miranda.."

"You what?! ….You are not going after Tali or ..Jack..you hear me…behind those tight ass is a very nasty cheerleader…she'll slaughter the next girl you talk to.."

"Tali? The snotface, no way and Jack..pftt..she probably has cooties."

"Hey don't talk like that about my friends. Kal Reegar thinks Tali is just the best thing since The Citadel."

"Good .Then Tali can exchange snots with whatshisface Karl Breeger."

"Not Jack either you hear me…things are crazy with Miranda already.."

"I wouldn't touch her.." again, he thought, " even if my life depended on it." He said nonchalantly then added, " Besides, who needs them when I have Kelly Chambers right in the palm of my hands, just ripe for the picking or maybe I'll go with the other one, whatshername…Samantha?. That sporty chick has been giving me the look as well, Ashley.. yeah she's alright." John murmured almost drooling.

"You are such a slut, John Shepard." Jessica stated disgustingly

* * *

Jessica sat next to Tali during art because Jack was a no show. It was unlike Jack to skip class she shared with Jessica. Tali noticing Jessica's worried look tried to make the best of the situation, engaging the distracted girl with light conversations trying to draw Jessica's attention away from the absence of Jack. Generally a sweet girl, Tali would kick and bite when the need arises with a vengeance. Thus everyone likes her and no one dares mess with her, krogans included.

"I have no idea what happened yesterday, Tali. I thought there was gonna be a big fight and flying saucers all around but everything was quiet. John acted like nothing strange happened. Oh, except that he broke up with Miranda."

"He did?" Tali couldn't hide the smile escaping her lips.

" I told him not to go after you guys though. That Miranda is a nasty piece of ass."

"Oh….." The Disappointment was clear in her voice.

"Just until things settle down, you know. " Jessica tried to salvage the situation as best as she could.

"Umm…who do mean by you guys?"

"You guys. You know, you…and Jack."

"John's interested in Jack? I thought he didn't like her?" The surprised look on Tali's face was turning into a look of trepidation quickly.

"Nah…he said she's got cooties." Jessica rolled her eyes in exaggeration.

"Cooties?"Tali shook her head at the childish remark.

"Did he say anything about me?" Tali nervously asked, wiping her nose with her favourite purple handkerchief.

"Noo…nothing nasty or anything." Keeping her best poker face on.

"I told him about Kal Reeger though." Jessica added to make things better or change the subject to a more pleasant topic.

"Jessica!We're only friends. I'm not interested in Kal Reeger."

"Why not? He's pretty hot you know."

Every time Jessica looks at Kal Reeger, she's reminded of one the characters in the Lord of the Rings what with his long blonde hair, pointed ears, lanky body. He's pretty deadly with a bow too and he's captain of the basketball team.

"He's too nice." Tali complained.

The sound of commotion outside the room broke the conversation. Someone was shouting and raving in the hallway. Everyone scrambled to the door excitedly to see the action. Jessica only got a glimpse of a rough looking, disheveled man before the teacher took control and ushered everyone back to their seats. Nobody spoke as all ears were trained on the voices arguing.

"Calm down, ." This was from Anderson.

Jessica's ears pricked up at the mention of the name.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?!Don't you fucking dare tell me to calm the fuck down. You call me here and accuse me of some bullshit and expect me to calm down." From the .

"We are not accusing you of anything but we would like to get to root of the problem."From Anderson.

"What fucking problem? There is no and never been any problem!"

"I have sensed Jacqueline's mental and physical deterioration for a long time now, but recently even more so.." Another voice stepped in, a woman.

Tali whispered " .." to Jessica.

"So you're calling me a liar now. Is that what you are saying?! You blue freak."

The sound of shuffling made everyone in the room craned their neck for a glimpse of whatever was transpiring in the hallway.

"That's enough Ivan!" Anderson's usage of the first name was a shocker to everybody especially Jessica. Anderson must be more familiar with Jack's father than everyone thought.

"Let go of me you piece of shit. Get your filthy janitor to lay his hands off me, David or there's gonna be hell to pay!" sneered.

"Zaeed. " Anderson requested.

"Alright boss. But if he even looks at Ms. Samara I swear this mop is going where the sun don't shine."

After a minute, the conversation continued.

"You tell me where she is now, before I report you." Mr. Nought said.

Jessica felt Tali's hand on one of hers and she felt slightly better. Apparently,Jack didn't go home last night.

"We don't know where she is." A sigh escaped Anderson as he admitted.

"This all started because of that orphan girl of yours. That's right. Think I don't know about her."

All eyes turned towards Jessica. Tali held on tighter.

" Jackie always comes home. It was only when she started seeing this Shepard girl of yours that trouble started. She started bitching and complaining. You best keep your eyes on your girl or I will, David."

"You keep her out of this. Whatever this is, is because of you and that damn Cerberus organization. They are tearing her to pieces, Ivan and you're doing nothing to stop them." Anderson's stern voice reverberated across the hallway.

"Jacqueline is by nature a strong biotic. Her powers will grow with time. I believe she would do just as well on her own." 's smooth calm voice added.

"You just shut up, Medusa. I will do what I think is best for my daughter. You fucking leave her alone."

"Right! That's it. You're gonna get it Pal." The One Eyed Janitor, Zaeed growled menacingly. Then there were more shuffling noises.

"The Fuck you doing man?! AARGH!" 's surprisingly high pitched voice shrilled the air.

"Zaeed! Enough" Anderson ordered.

"You people are fucking crazy. Cerberus will hear of this, then where will you get funding for that new wing your school need eh, ?"

"We will manage without Cerberus." Anderson simply stated.

The sound of footsteps faded followed by the sound of slamming doors.

* * *

Rushing past the throngs of people between classes, Jessica nearly slammed into the body that was standing next to John.

"Slow down there." The boy was John's Bio. Class partner, Kaiden Alenko

"Sorry.." Jessica murmured.

"You alright Jess?" John asked, concern lacing the question.

"Did you hear?" She asked

"I think everyone did Jess."

"I never like that douche sack, calls himself a father.." This was from Kaidan, drawing Jessica's full attention with the remark.

"You know Jack's father?" John's feature was also one of surprised.

"Human students with potential biotic abilities are urged to enroll in a biotic program under Cerberus. We get tested on our first day of school. does it every year except this year. Guess you guys skipped it."

"What is this Cerberus?"

"It's a big organization. Gives funding and sponsors a lot of events for the school. Miranda's father is one of their big cahones I heard." Kaidan explained.

"And Jack's father is?" John interrupted

"A selfish bastard." Kaidan answered with disgust marring his good looks. Seeing the confused expression on both twin he continued.

"Miranda, Jacob , Jack and Aresh go to a special program for biotics run by Cerberus. The parents of the students get compensated or special allowance for every child that gets accepted. I used to go too but thank goodness my parents took me off. That place drills you hard. Hell I hurt so much after training I couldn't even sleep."

Kaidan continued explaining how Jack's biotic potential was through the roof when she was tested. How when during their first day of class while other kids were struggling to lift a bottle of water, Jack started juggling 3 using only her mind. From that day on Jack was separated from the entire student and given a class of her own. Miranda was second best in class and she doesn't like it one bit. Kaidan stayed on for 3 years but as his biotic level increased so did the training. It got so brutal he went home bruised and battered. His parents noticing the punishments their son was getting pulled him out of the program. Jack, Miranda and Jacob stayed on with Jack training at the highest level ever for a human biotic on her own.

* * *

John was awfully quiet during lunch. It wasn't only Jessica who noticed. Garrus was also eyeing John's unusual silence. Jessica was about to open her mouth when John suddenly drawled in,

"How come Jack's never with you during lunch?"

Jessica felt Tali stiffen next to her.

"She gets free lunch from Thane." She answered quickly.

"Krios?" Lifting one eyebrow up as he said it.

"Yeah. They're always under that big tree during lunch."

Jack would be munching a sandwich or something Thane has brought to school whilst the drell would be sitting around the other side, reading in quiet contemplation. Jack would invite Jessica over every time she sees her looking at them with a nod of her head but so far Jessica had not worked up the nerve to accept. Ever since John and Jessica first day at school, lunch time had been their sacred time together. She did not feel like breaking that arrangement yet.

"Are they…together?" John asked, eyes alert with curiosity

.

" Jack never said anything." Jessica has secretly pondered the question herself.

"Those two have been sitting together for lunch ever since I could remember." Garrus butted in, "If they are together, I doubt they could keep it a secret that long." He continued.

"But I've never seen Thane with girl except Jack." Tali supplied eagerly.

"I heard he's a monk of some sort. Used to live in a monastery too before he transferred here." Liara suddenly joined the conversation. Then, with a dreamy look on her face she said, "He's quite mysterious."

"Drells are known to follow the Hanar teaching and some are taken at an early age to enhance their natural abilities by training in a facility which could be interpreted as a monastery." Kaiden explained as he tried searching for more information on the extranet.

"A monk?" Jessica just couldn't see Jack hanging around with a religious nut. Plus, she had doubts that Thane Krios was a monk because she was sure a monk shouldn't be that sexy looking.

"Why don't you ask him next time." She urged John as her own curiosity was raised sky high.

* * *

1 week and 5 days to go before she had to go to Illium for the high school shooting championship. She still held hope for Jack to be able to join her little getaway. She tried to call her BFF to no avail.

Stepping into the range especially designed for their practice session, she found herself in the company of her male counterpart. This year would be his third at defending his title.

"Hey Jess." The turian greeted Jessica with his sexy drawl.

"Hi Garrus." Smiling at the sight of him, " I wasn't expecting you to be here. Don't you always have some family matter you have to attend to every Tuesday?" Jessica enquired.

"Yeah but I'm skipping that today what with the championship in less than two weeks. They'll understand. I hope."

Jessica could see Garrus actually gulping as he tried to convince himself.

Both Jessica and Garrus were competing in the same categories as there was to be no distinction between sexes but Garrus was the champion for the sniper section while Jessica was claiming her title in the combat section. She was the combat champion last year when she represented her old school.

For the past two weeks they've been honing their skills every day, enjoying each other's company as bullets fly, except of course when it's Tuesday. Garrus had a rather tense relationship with his father, the Primarch. Being the eldest, his father has put high hopes into Garrus's future as the next leader for Palaven. The title fell into Garrus' father only because the son of the former Primarch had distributed a rather embarrassing video of his skills with 2 hanars right in his father's office, thus automatically ruling him out of the seat. Not wanting anything of the sort to ever happen to his family, the current Primarch of Palaven puts his family on a tight leash. Propriety is of utmost importance, anything that could shatter their image of the perfect Turian is an absolute no no. Tuesdays were set as the day of reckoning. For Garrus to skip the meeting was a show of defiance beyond courage. She didn't know if she should condone his action so all Jessica could do was to change the subject into something that could lift both their spirit, which were firearms.

Three hours later, brains scrambled from the concentration they had to constantly maintain, both human and turian decided to end the session. Jessica tried to contact Jack and again was put through to voice mail. In frustration she nearly threw her communicator down smack on the floor but the sight of the tall turian stopped her.

"I'm sure she'll call you soon."

The expression in his eyes showed his sincerity. That was the moment Jessica knew what it was about Garrus she finds totally hot, his eyes and his voice. The emotion and honesty shines with every word through his tenor and the gleam of those blue hues.

"Yeah I know. It's just..I feel something serious has happened to Jack..and she needs somebody to be there for her." Her instincts was going into overdrive, making her all prickly and giving her goose bumps.

" Just give her a day or two maybe, to settle down." Garrus advised.

"Ok. Maybe you're right." Jessica had to agree.

"Hey you wanna grab dinner before heading back? I know a good place." Garrus' eyes lit up as he suggested.

" .Why not?" Her heart suddenly beating faster at the prospect of the two of them together, leaving Jessica nearly flustered.

The food was absolutely delicious and cheap. Jessica wondered how the turian ever found the old stall in the first place. It was totally secluded to the point of almost being hidden from view. But it seems the place was far from dead, in fact the opposite applies. Almost as soon as a table was free it would be snatched up by waiting patrons. When Jessica and Garrus finally got a table, he indulged her curiosity.

"My mom brought me to this place the first time we arrived to the Citadel so I've been coming here ever since. The menu is edible for every species in the known universe, even Tali could eat here." Garrus' eyes were bright with the memory.

"Really? The cook must be ancient by now."

"It was 5 years ago." Garrus smiled as he filled in the gaps, drawing the same response from Jessica.

"I'm surprised your dad doesn't mind eating at a place like this. It's not exactly where I picture a Primarch would be dining out." The stall however hygienic and bustling with life was not what you would consider high class.

" He wasn't the Primarch then, just plain old ordinary General Vakarian." Jessica could see the subtle change in Garrus' face as the subject switched to one about his father and she quickly regretted making the statement.

"When did it all change?" but she couldn't stop her mouth.

"Two years after I enrolled. Otherwise, he would have transferred me back to Palaven. I was doing well at my studies and sports, my mother had to beg him not to."

"Your mom sounds nice. Well, I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too." Garrus said as he met Jessica's blue gaze with his own blue hues. The planet became still for the few seconds of their lives shared during those moment.

It was Jessica who broke the connection with a very loud growl from her empty tummy. Garrus nearly fell out of his seat laughing his ass off, mandibles twitching like crazy as Jessica blushed red. The waiter who heard her tummy calling was on Jessica's side ready to take their order immediately.

As they were waiting for dessert, Jessica's communicator beeped, seeing whom the sender was nearly made Jessica jump with excitement.

"It's from Jack." She informed Garrus as she quickly scanned through the message.

"She said she stayed with a friend last night and she's alright but she's going to skip school for a few days. She says to not worry about her. She'll be back in a few. Need a break from all the bullshit, her exact words. Oh, her communicator ran out of juice earlier."

"At least we know she's alright for now." Garrus said and was genuinely glad to hear so.

"I wished I could do something to help her out. Get her I don't know out of whatever trouble she's in."

Sighing in resignation, Jessica slumped in her seat, both hands on the table. Fingers of one hand tapped the table rhythmically as her brain started to think up various plans of rescue.

"Hey. We all wanna help y'know. You're not alone in this. "

A warm smooth skinned talon enveloped Jessica's erratic fingers. Believe it or not, Jessica in all her life has never before held a turian's hands/talons. It felt strange that it felt so familiar and so comforting. It made her grasp the huge talon tighter, embracing the sensation that sent shivers down her spine. Lifting her head, her gaze connected with the smiling eyes of the turian.

"Vakarian!" A voice, unfamiliar to Jessica suddenly boomed in. Jessica watched Garrus' smiling eyes turned to horror then hatred, almost narrowing to a slit

"Saren." Jessica could feel Garrus almost automatically dislodge his talon out of her hand but recovered and remained where it was.

"Well,well,well. I never thought I would see the great son of The Primarch sitting here among us lowly life forms. Is there something going on that we shouldn't know?" Saren, whoever he was peering closely at the interlacing fingers of the two species sitting at the table.

"What I do with my life is my own business." Garrus growled menacingly at the pointy looking turian.

"Calm down Vakarian. We don't want a public spectacle to ruin your perfect reputation now do we? I'll leave you to enjoy the company of your human lady." With that Saren strolled off with a disconcerting leer on his face, if you could call it that.

Jessica sensing their little show of affection just became public knowledge, withdrew her hand away from the simmering turian.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned about him more than her

"Sorry. The guy just rubs me the wrong way."

"Mind filling the new kid in town?"

"He's the football captain for Palaven High. I don't know what he's doing here though. "

"He creeps me out."

"You and me both. I'm gonna aim straight for his head next game and set Grunt after him." That got him a snicker from Jessica.

"I'll be cheering for you." She encouraged him.

"I tried to get John to try out but he plain refused. I could really use some help kicking Saren's butt."

"He's got anger management issues, our John. I think he's worried he might lose control again." There it is, Jessica finally let the cat out of the bag.

When Garrus didn't say anything, Jessica found herself opening up.

* * *

For about 6 months now, John had been seeing Constance Marie. It was the longest relationship John has had so far. Jessica liked Constance but couldn't fathom why John chose her of all the girls pining for his attention at school. She was pretty, did average in class and does ok in sports. The most obvious feature about her was her porcelain skin and fragileness. The girl looks like she would wither away if someone huff and puff and blew on her.

It was also these past six months now that John had become more distant and easily irritable. He had become more withdrawn and spent most of his time away from the apartment he and Jessica shared ever since their parents died in that horrible accident two years ago. Her brother's antics were getting on Jessica's nerves. She decided to have a little talk to her brother whether he likes it or not.

That night, Jessica fell asleep on the couch waiting for John to arrive home from wherever it is he spent with his girlfriend. The sound of her brother's heavy footsteps awakens her from her dreamless sleep.

The door clicked open and John stepped in, shut the door and fell on floor weeping hysterically. Jessica found herself on the floor cradling John's head as he roared with tears of anger and sadness.

"She's gone…she's gone…I couldn't..couldn't …I should 've..should have stopped it.."

He kept on muttering as he cried bloody tears. As he grew weaker having been wreak with endless weeping, Jessica finally managed to guide him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. Jessica left John still mumbling and sobbing even as he drifted off to a restless sleep.

She just about shut the door to his room when her communicator beeped indicating an incoming message. On her way to retrieve her communicator, it had constantly beeped nearly every second. Something big was going on and she hope it has nothing to do with her one and only family member still alive.

She read the first message and the world spun around her. Constance Marie was dead. Forcing herself to calm down, she checked the second message with trembling hands. Death by suicide was the cause. She felt bad about it but relief struck her like lightning. But then, guilt quickly consumed her, guilt for harboring evil thoughts about her brother's level of insanity and being judgmental on the person he obviously cared deeply about. The rest of the messages were all about the what, where and how. The one thing people didn't have the answer to was why.

Jessica knew what she had to do, she contacted their appointed guardian, David Anderson, the newly appointed Principal of Citadel High. David listened quietly as Jessica told him what has transpired and agreed to take the next ship to Earth.

* * *

When Jessica woke up startled, the first thing she did was knocked on John's door. She buzzed and buzzed longer but John wouldn't open the door. Finally she actually banged on it and demanded he opened the door. Still there was no answer. Huffing and puffing almost like a crazed wolf, she found her dad's old omnitool and managed to hack the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL John? I was worried about you." She said to the sleeping bundle covered from head to toe on the bed.

"John?... I heard about Constance…I'm sorry...I didn't know…" John was still as a log.

Jessica sat at the edge of the bed but maintain a certain distance away from her brother. He needed space she knew.

"Don't get mad ok but I asked Anderson to drop by. He'll be here soon I think." Jessica readied herself for the growled that usually erupts whenever Anderson's name was mentioned but got nothing. Alarm bells rang loud and clear in her mind.

"John?!" She pounced on the bundle that was her brother and was instead molded by soft downy pillows.

Her heart was beating faster than she had ever felt before. Her mind buzzed close to insanity, palms sweating, and body shaking with strange emotions. She had to find John and she had to find him fast. This emotion she was feeling was not hers but of her twin brother, she somehow knew. Jessica comm.

Whoever she knew from school to asked if anyone saw her brother. On her third call, one of her classmates told her, she saw John walking towards school, that was 10 minutes ago. Jessica was out the door in seconds. She ran smacked into her guardian, David Anderson.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Anderson knew the look.

"John. He's in trouble. We have to stop him." Jessica was gasping the words out of her lungs.

"C'mon. I've rented a shuttle." They ran for John.

* * *

It was too late. By the time Jessica and Anderson arrived at Earth Alliance High, John was holding the principal hostage with a knife pointed straight at the jugular. A team of armed security was pointing their heavy pistols at John just waiting for the opportunity to take him out. John with red pupils beaming like the devil was a scary sight to behold. Students, even though the warnings of danger could not help themselves from watching the accident waiting to happen.

"Tell them! Tell them what you did! You sick Bastard!" John's voice roared like a Spartan.

"I…don't know..what you want me to say…please son..calm down…I swear I'll take care of you..just put.." Principal Skinner said.

"WARGHH!" John pushed the knife up closer to skin, drawing blood. The glow of biotic shimmered off his body setting the doors of the row of lockers to shake violently.

"Stop..please stop…" Skinner begged and tears cascaded down his face.

"You tell all these people what you did or I will end your life right here, you piece of shit." John hissed into Skinner's ear as the knife delved deeper into his skin.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry..please..just let me go…I'll never do it again..please.." Skinner pleaded almost in a whisper.

"Not the answer I was looking for. I guess we'll both die right here." The knife went up.

"NOOOO!" from both Skinner and Jessica. Both wept but for different reasons.

The sight of Jessica's slumped figure on the ground momentarily distracted John. The knife was millimeters away from plunging into the vital artery.

"I confess..I confess…It was me…..I forced her…please I want to live.." Skinner had lost control of his bladder.

But John wasn't done yet, " How many? Tell them how many you've raped and molested you fucking asshole. How many you forced into ending their lives because of you. TELL THEM!"

"I don't know.." Skinner wept but the knife brought him back to reality.

"20..50..I don't know..I wasn't counting.." The sight of the principal who had just confessed the most vile of crimes was making people gagged.

Finally, Anderson stepped up.

"John. It's time to let him go." John's head snapped up at the sound of Anderson's voice. He looked at Anderson with glazed eyes and turned his gaze towards his twin, crumpled on the floor, eyes begging him to stop.

"You've done all you can." Anderson said.

"But I was too late." John whispered to nobody. The knife clattered on the floor the same time as the principal.

* * *

Two weeks later, John and Jessica put all their worldly possession in the cargo shuttle Anderson hired for them and waved Earth goodbye.

Principal Skinner was found guilty of sexually assaulting 48 minors that were enrolled in the various schools he had presided and was now being held suspect for murder of one Constance Marie.

Constance was found to be 2 months pregnant when later examined by the coroner and DNA of the unborn fetus had matched that of the principal.

John was charged with assault with a deadly weapon and was going to be thrown into a juvenile center for delinquents but Anderson pulled a lot of favours and was able to transfer him to his own school with a probation period of two years. If during the time, John pulls another stunt of equal proportion, he would go straight to jail , do not pass go, do not collect $200.

Having someone to unburden your soul was something you find rarely in life. Garrus was the only being she had told the full story behind the twins' sudden immigration to Citadel. Even Jack only knew half of the story.

"So now you know." She said with a sad smile painted on her beautiful feature.

"So now I know. It must be hard telling others about it."

"So far…you're the only one I've told." And that got Garrus' attention.

"Thank you…for trusting me…" He said, looking slightly nervous at her acknowledgement of him.

" Don't mention it."

"No worries."

"I mean it. Don't. Mention. It."

" I know Jess."

It was later than they expected when they actually parted by the crossroads that would lead them their separate ways. The walk home had been filled with stories of past and present. It was amazing how the two species had so much in common and yet so different in so many aspects of their lives. When they were out of things to say to each other, they strolled side by side in comfortable silence. At the juncture of their lives, she took the next step forward.

"Hey Garrus. I know a good place at Illium, maybe you wanna check it out when we're there." Trying to sound nonchalant as she tried to slow her beating heart.

"That would be awesome. It's a date?" Garrus blurted and watched for a reaction from Jessica.

"It's a date." as she met him straight on.

As Jessica crawled into bed that night, she felt a certain load lifted off of her shoulder. She smiled as sleep slowly claimed her. In her mind, she felt one problem solved and now onto the next one, to the one concerning the girl called Jack.

* * *

**Credits: One by Metallica**

**I can't remember anything **

**Can't tell if this is true or dream **

**Deep down inside I feel to scream **

**This terrible silence stops me **

**Now that the war is through with me **

**I'm waking up, I cannot see **

**That there is not much left of me **

**Nothing is real but pain now **

**Hold my breath as I wish for death **

**Oh please God, wake me **


	4. MEHS Chapter 4: Two of Hearts

**Bulls On Parade by Rage Against The Machine**

**The microphone explodes, shattering the molds **

**Ya either drop tha hits like de la O or get the fuck off the commode**

**With the sure shot, sure to make the bodies drop **

**Drop and don't copy yo, don't call this a co-opt **

**Terror rains drenchin', quenchin' the thirst of the power drones **

**That five sided fist-a-gon **

**The rotten sore on the face of mother earth gets bigger **

**Tha triggers cold empty your purse **

**They rally round the family **

**With a pocket full of shells **

**[X4] **

**Weapons not food, not homes, not shoes **

**Not need, just feed the war cannibal animal **

**I walk the corner to the rubble that used to be a library **

**Line up to the mind cemetary, now **

**What we don't know keeps the contracts alive an movin' **

**They don't gotta burn tha books they just remove 'em **

**While arms warehouses fill as quick as the cells **

**Rally round tha family, pocket full of shells **

**Rally round the family **

**With a pocket full of shells **

**They rally round the family **

**With a pocket full of shells **

**[X3] **

**Bulls on parade **

**Come with it now **

**Come with it now **

**Bulls on parade **

**Bulls on parade **

**Bulls on parade **

**Bulls on parade **

**Bulls on parade**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Two of Hearts. **

John quickly made his way through the throngs of students loitering in the school hallway, ignoring the dirty looks he was getting as he bulldozed past them. He had one person in mind right now so the rest doesn't matter to him. By the time he got to Literature, Thane Krios was already comfortably sitting, thoroughly engrossed in the thick leather bound book he always reads during his free time. As usual Thane sat on his assigned seat next to John's.

Calm down, don't rush it, John thought as he tried to act as normal as possible. Unconsciously he started humming the tune to his favourite theme song as he does whenever nerves got the better of him, "Batman…dododododododododododododo….batman.." whilst he took his note pad out of his bag.

"Hello John" The drell greeted.

"Hey Thane." John acknowledged. Relax, you will know when the moment comes grasshopper, he said to himself.

What he didn't notice was the drell scrutinising his every movement.

"Something on your mind, John?"

Thane's question nearly made John jumped in his seat.

"What? No….What makes you say that?" Was he that obvious? He used to be very good at hiding his feelings and emotions. Hell, he was a champion at poker.

"You are looking a little flustered and I sense certain anxiety in your action." Thane explained in his distinctive drell voice.

"You sense? What are you a monk?" Might as well get it started, John got into the game quickly.

"Ahh…I see you heard. No, I am not a monk per say. I was brought up at a monastery however." Smiling as he volunteered the information.

"To be a monk?" John doubled check.

"What the hanar calls a monastery serves a different purpose than what other species would have." Thane said.

John waited for him to continue and actually tell him what the purpose was but the drell had stopped talking.

"And?" he prodded.

"Martial arts and combat training are a few of the lessons one must endure at the said monastery."

"They were training an army." John got the gist of it.

"A very special kind of army."

"Wow. Were you good?"

"I was at the top of my class." Thane said but without a hint of pride, like it was common knowledge.

"So why did you transfer here?" perplex was clear on his face.

"It is a burden I shouldn't unload to another. Yet." A kind of sadness touched Thane's feature.

"I understand, Thane." John himself holds a burden on his shoulder and understood perfectly why it is hard to open up your heart and soul to somebody.

But right now, there are other things he'd like to dig up from the green drell. So he steered the subject to the one he was very interested in.

"So..how come I never see you in the lunch hall? Don't drell eat lunch?" god that sounded lame, John nearly rolled his eyes at his uncouth tactic.

Thane turned his body sideways to face John completely and slowly opened his full lipped mouth.

"I share my lunch with Jack, just outside, by the big tree. You are welcome to join us. I must warn you though, I'm a bit of a religious nut so Jack has told me." A little laugh actually escaped the drell.

"I didn't know you and Jack were THAT close. So..you and her are…" John couldn't say the word for some reason.

"Friends, John. Jack and I are very good friends. I remember the first time I saw her."

Suddenly Thane went rigid, black shiny eyes glazed over as words spilled out of him like a runaway train.

"Long brown hair hides chocolate irises. Tears cascading in a never ending stream. A child groaning as she clutches her arm in agony. Pain cramps her small body as she huddles under the tree between the giant roots." Thane stopped suddenly, his face was one of surprised and embarrassment.

"What the hell was that?" John was mystified.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Thane apologized, worried was written all over his face.

"Hey. I don't scare that easily. Do all drells do that?"

"Yes but some more than the others. We have been blessed with eidetic memory but sometimes a certain stimulus brings an episode where the memory becomes so vivid, we go into a trance."

"Wow." John was stunned to one word sentences.

"But I implore you not to mention what I just divulged about Jack to anyone. It is a sensitive subject to her." The drell was extremely concerned.

"So what happened to her?"

* * *

Three years ago Thane transferred to Citadel High. On his first day of school he went to the lunch hall and had a tray full of food which tasted funny but he thought that was how they were supposed to taste. An hour later, he was retching his guts out in one of the toilet stalls and had full-on diarrhoea for the next 2 days.

Thane vowed never to set foot in the lunch hall ever again. He picked a spot under the big tree to eat his home made lunch.

The sound of groaning was faint at first. Thane scanned the area for the owner but saw no one so he resumed the nibbling of his sandwich. Then, another groan louder with what sounded like muffled crying. This time, Thane got up and actively searched the area. A girl was hiding at the opposite end of where Thane was sitting, moulded perfectly by the shadows cast by the two giant roots of the tree. She had what humans called a greenstick fracture suffered mostly by children; sometimes it went on undetected and would heal itself with time. Sometimes it causes pain sometimes it doesn't. This time it was causing a lot of pain.

"Leave me alone." Was what the girl said.

Thane didn't. Instead he sat down in front of her and asked her if there was anything he could do to help.

"Yeah?!Some painkillers would be nice and some damn food." The girl growled at him.

Thane left.

He came back 5 minutes later with a bottle of water and some painkillers. The girl snatched it quickly and washed down the pills, downing the bottle empty. Next he offered the girl whatever sandwich he had left. That was also snatched up with a sneer. The bell rang. Both drell and human did not move. Nobody said anything for a while. Finally Thane gave up, turned and headed for class.

The next day he was at the same spot he was yesterday, quietly reading the only book he brought with him from the monastery. Suddenly a zipper locked bag containing a sorry looking sandwich dropped in his lap.

"Whatever man." The same girl from yesterday said .

Thane eyed the sandwich, holding it up to the light.

"Is this from the cafeteria?" he asked.

"Does it matter? Just eat the damn thing will ya."

"Yes. I'm afraid I had a rather bad experience with food purchased at the cafeteria. I am somewhat reluctant to have another. You can have them if you wish. I do not require any form of payback."

"I made them myself ok. Gawd, what kind of anal alien have I run into." The girl asked her god.

"I'm a drell." He answered when her god didn't.

"I KNOW you're a drell. Jeez, where the hell have you been?"

"I was previously enrolled at a monastery for special education and training at the planet Kahje."

"Oookaay…special education…I get it now.."

When the girl didn't continue, Thane with a smile opened the bag, smelled the sandwich and took a bite. He nearly threw up there and then but controlled the reflex to not offend.

"Umm…is this what you normally have for lunch?" Thane inquired.

"Err..well not exactly…I just kinda threw everything on the two pieces of bread. I didn't know what you drells like."

"Did you taste this?" chewing slowly and forced himself to swallow.

"No..why is it good?" The girl asked and saw Thane give a little nod.

"Here have a taste." he offered.

The girl with suspicious eyes nipped a corner of the sandwich Thane held in front of her face.

"YUCK!The fuck man!" spitting the contents of her mouth on the ground, polluting the grassy area around them.

"I'm Thane." The drell said with a hint of a smile.

"Everyone calls me Jack." The girl said with laughter in her eyes.

From that day forward, Thane would bring enough lunch for the both of them to share. He shared his knowledge on how to handle pain without medication through meditation with Jack but it was slow progress that was still progressing until this day. As Thane also just adopted his ancestors' religious belief, he found himself wanting to share his excitement and Jack became the victim of his sermons. Jack would listen for 2 minutes before she would start to fall asleep or deliberately start arguing his point of views for fun.

* * *

"Do you know where she's at now?" John couldn't hide the concerned in his voice, even if he wanted to, not with the drell anyway.

Thane was a master at reading people.

" My sister wanted to know,y' know, she's worried… not me though, I don't care about the girl, you know how girls are…just looking out for Jess ..y'know.." John tried to recover.

"Your sister is quite capable of looking after herself, John. Even Grunt has taken her up as his pet human. Her strength and courage is something to be admired." From the Drell.

It was John's turn to quietly examine the feature on the drell as his face lit up at the mention of Jessica.

"Are trying to tell me something, Thane?" John went into interrogation mode automatically.

"What do you mean, John?" Thane was clearly confused.

"Hmm…you got a thing for my sister?" John was brutally direct.

"Strong women are highly sought after in every culture John. I hold deep respect for women who are able to endure stress and adversity. I see great attributes in Jessica, just like I see a strong person in Jack." Thane tried to steer the subject away from him and succeeded.

John backed off at the mention of Jack.

As they were leaving class, John faced Thane and asked, "Are monks from the monastery celibate?"

Thane answered, "They are" and John turned to leave, relieved but then he heard Thane say "…but I'm not a monk."

* * *

John unconsciously kept staring at the empty chair where Jack normally sits during bio. It made him mad to find himself wondering about her wellbeing. Today, her normally invisible lab partner Kai Leng showed up for class. Kai Leng and Jack were the two notorious truants of Citadel High. But maybe they had a system going because one rarely would show up if the other was.

"He scares the shit out of me as well." A voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"What? Who?" John turned his face towards his lab partner Kaidan.

"Kai Leng. You have been staring at the dude since class started." Kaidan said with a confused look on his face, then his feature turned funny, " or is it because of something else? I guess he is attractive in a bad boy emo serial killer kind of way."

"What?! I was just wondering who he was? The guy is hardly around."

"What, you never heard anything about him from Thane? Kai Leng's a major pain in the butt for Thane. The guy has got it in for that poor drell and nobody knows why."

" Thane? Anyways, I think there's more to Thane than people know. Betcha Thane could kick Kai Leng's butt anytime. Does he hassle Jack as well? I mean Jack and Thane are buddies."

"They're hardly ever around each other. Hell, they're hardly ever in school. Let's see…the last time by some miracle the two made it to school on the same day, the two avoided each other like lepers. I saw Kai Leng try saying something once but Jack completely ignored him."

"Maybe she was drugged out of her mind at the time." John blurted.

"I doubt she takes drugs. That biotic school she goes to, they screen you for illegal substances every day before you start. If she was taking them, she wouldn't be going there anymore."

"There's no way to trick them?"

"Cerberus uses the state of the art tech just for them. They want natural talent, strictly no wannabes."

* * *

John's memories rolled back to a few days ago. He was pretty sure he saw 2 hallexes on the ground. If Jack wasn't taking them who were they for. Maybe she's a dealer and a whore. Oh gawd, of all the people he could be attracted to. His own thought shocked him. He was attracted to Jack, the psycho, the whore and now drug dealer. John inwardly groaned. What the hell is wrong with him?

The next day, out of desperation and also lust, John asked Kelly Chambers out. They went

out for drinks right after school, a prelude to the real date. Both John and Kelly had close quarter combat training later. With the flirting and coddling, both forgot the time and thus were late for the training session.

After a meaningful goodbye, Kelly made her way towards her best friend Samantha, who was grinning like the now extinct Cheshire cat. John left the two girls giggling behind him. He saw Kasumi on the floor grappling with the new trainee, Jacob. Kasumi was actually secretly smirking as Jacob pinned her down on the floor with his bulk. John shook his head in disapproval at Kasumi as she mouth 'piss off' at John. There was no way a new trainee could ever tackle the fastest feet in school to the ground unless she wanted him too. Even John found it hard to. The girl was like a ninja, a super ninja cat. Rwarr.

John made his way to the mat he shared with Thane, his fighting partner and his jaw dropped to the floor. Thane was sweating, bare chest muscle rippling with every movement as he side stepped and whirled around to avoid being caught by his opponent, who was also sweating through the tight t-shirt she had on. John watched in horror as he saw his sister Jessica, unsuccessfully dodge a spin kick made by the lithely muscled drell and fell to the ground. Thane quickly pounced on Jessica, landing on top of her to prevent any comeback, pinning her down with sweating body, panting in excitement.

"AHEM!" John made his presence known loud and clear. But apparently not loud enough as the two bodies continued their writhing and grappling on the mat. Then Jessica tapped out. John breathed.

"John! Where have you been? I was waiting for ages." Jessica jogged over to him with Thane following behind.

"Really?" he said with one eyebrow up.

"Yeah. Luckily, Thane here asked me to help him train after he found out I have some training otherwise I would have been bored out of my mind." She said still slightly panting.

"Uhuh…lucky you." But his eyes were trained at the drell. Thane didn't take the hint or was pretending not to.

"Anyway, what's this about?" John asked.

"I have a plan." Was what Jessica said, eyes bright as sunshine.

"Crap. We're all doomed." Was what John answered.

* * *

**Boiler by Limp Bizkit**

**Y****ou know that I'm never comint used to be a lie **

**And now it feels pathetic **

**And now I get it **

**What's done is done **

**You just leave it alone **

**And don't regret it **

**Sometimes some things turn into dumb things **

**And that's when you put your foot down **

**Why did I have to go and meet somebody like you? (like you) **

**Why do you have to go and hurt somebody like me? (like me) **

**How could you do somebody like that g back **


	5. MEHS Chapter 5: Tears

**Song: Lying From You by Linkin Park**

**Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but**

**I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just**

**(trying to bend the truth)**

**I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm**

**(Lying my way from you)**

**No no turning back now**

**(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)**

**No no turning back now**

**(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)**

**No turning back now**

**(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)**

**No no turning back now**

**Chapter 5: Tears**

* * *

It was the last Lesson for the Day. The Students sat in the biotic class, a special education for the biotically gifted kids of Citadel High. Jack rested lazily in her chair and tilted back with it. She was bored to death and the clock seemed so damn slow. In front of the class stood Miss Tela Vasir, the only teacher in Citadel High who specialized in biotic students. Jack likes her. For a female teacher Tela is very manly and a tough Asari, not so feminine and soft like the others. The practical experience gained in her class is great and next to Art, Jack's favourite school subject. But at this moment the class was focused on theory. Jack can throw another student throw the next door, but she doesn't know what happens in her body while she use the biotics. The theory was dry and boring, and Jack was one yawn away from a deep sleep. Next to her sat Morinth. Normally Jack sits next to Aria, but Aria decided to skip the last subject, without telling Jack. Morinth and Jack aren't friends as such but in some cases and in mind the two of them are very similar. Especially their dislikes of all the teacher's pets. On the table in front of Jack sat the so intelligent and so great Miranda. With every question from Ms. Vasir her hand raised and she gave a so complicated answer. The teacher was thankful, that at least one student is considerate. Jack hates the little Ms. Lawson for her geeky kind of being. She looked next to her, and saw Morinth painting her nails in a black colour.

"Lil' Miranda is so smart!" she said in a very ironic accent.

The Asari next to her laughed: "She has to be. She needs to give intelligent answers to take the attention away from her huge ass!" Jack laughed out loud, and Ms. Vasir looked angry:

"Is something funny, Jennifer?" She hates her real first name:

"No. Nothing, Ms. Vasir" –

"Then why are you disturbing Miranda from giving her very concise and well thought out answer?". Jack giggled:

"If I had to be quiet whenever Miranda is being so nerdy, I could never say a word again!" The whole class laughed, and Miranda's cheeks became very red.

Ms. Vasir walked to Jack and looked straight and cold in to her eyes: "Sit down and be calm. And be quiet. You like Jokes? What about this one?", she leaned forward to the human, "detention after school today! Is that funny, too?" Jack looked angry at the teacher and then Ms. Vasir walked away, with a big grin in her face. Miranda turned her head to Jack and smiled in an ironically.

Jack was so pissed off. She couldn't really find joy, when the tables were moved to the side, and the physical part of the education began. She leaned on a wall and stabbed Miranda with her eyes. Morinth walked next to her and smiled in a creepy way:

"Angry, Jennifer?" – "Don't call me that! And yeah! Why not? Damn Bitch!" The Asari looked at Ms. Vasir who was teaching new techniques in biotic defence.

"You hate that black haired gal, right?" –

"And? You hate all!" she admired and Morinth laughed.

"You wish for revenge, or?" Jack listened carefully.

Though Morinth is a funny and a rebel she also an evil bitch and a badass. She has a cruel mind always thinking of bad ideas:

"You know, today, after school is the national cheerleader contest. Everybody who doesn't make the contest today, are not allowed to go to the next elimination!" Jack gave an evil look to the Asari:

"Sounds great. But, I really can't do anything about it. I have to stay here after school!" – "Indeed!" grinned Morinth, "If Miranda has to be detention, too…" Jack put together the pieces of Morinth's plan but then shook her head:

"She' so nice, and all the teachers love her, there's just no way she's getting detention." The Asari giggled:

"This school has a zero-tolerance policy against violence. Do you think you can bring our beloved geek to hit you?" Jack grinned and cracked her knuckles:

"No problem!" she said, walking off to the other students. Morinth looked at her nails. She loves to be evil.

Jack stood next to Miranda acting like she was listening to Ms. Vasir

. "Well, because of your damn geeky answers I have to stay after class. Thanks for that, big ass!" Miranda didn't like hat name, but ignored the Jack's insults.

"What is that feeling? Clever in school, nerdy and so smart but in other thing in life you always fail!" –

"Shut up! I want to listen to Ms. Vasir!" Jack smiled:

"I bet!" she looked in Miranda's hair and pulled out a hair clip:

"What's this?" Miranda saw this and yelled:

"Give it back, you bitch!" –

"Oh! You can get angry, what a surprise!" Miranda grabbed for the clip but Jack kept changing the position of her hand.

Ms. Vasir noticed that: "What's that noise?" Miranda jumped and walked forward, but Jack went back and laughed:

"Give it back!" –

"This little thing is important to you, or?" Jack put the clip in her other hand:

"Will you get angry when I break it?" –

"Dare you!" Miranda's eyes became full of rage and started to shine blue.

Ms. Vasir saw that and walked fast to the two Girls. But it was too late. Jack acted like she broke it in two halves and then Miranda hit her in the face. Jack nose bled. In one second she grinned maliciously at Miranda and in the other second she put her hands to her nose:

"Ouch! It hurts!" Ms. Vasir saw that and looked accusingly at Miranda:

"What did you do?" The girl was totally confused and angry:

"Jack had…!" –

"I don't want to hear anything from you now!" she put her hand up to Miranda's face, "You are such a good student, Miranda. But you know what happens after using violence?" Miranda's eyes went wide:

"No! Not today!" –

"I'm so sorry, Miranda. I don't know what Jack did, that you would become so angry… detention! After class!" Miranda sat to the floor and started to cry. Everybody looked with a kind of sadness at her. Only Morinth and Jack laughed.

Jack and Miranda sat alone in the corrective detention class. Jack leaned back and watched the clock. Miranda sat sadly in her chair and put her hand over her face.

"You going to cry again? Damn you are a sissy!" Miranda raised her hand and looked at Jack:

"Shut up, okay?! Is it because I'm smarter than you that you did this, or?" Jack grinned:

"Maybe! Come on. It's only a cheerleader contest, nothing…" –

"I said: shut up! It's more than that for me, okay!?" Jack laughed and put her booted feet on the table. Miranda looked with teary eyes at her:

"What's wrong with you? I mean, Morinth is an awful bitch. I thought you were a little rebel, but not such a mean person!" Jack laughed again:

"You see: There are some things you don't know in the world!" – "I hate you!" Miranda added and looked again on her table.

Jack grinned and then her Omni tool mobile phone rang. She tipped on it and a little screen appeared:

"Hello? Who's there?" A man appeared in the screen, and Jacks face went angry:

"Why are you calling me? I said…!" – "Shut up!" it was loud and mad;

Miranda turned her head to Jack. "I heard what happened today in class!" –

"Why?" the man went louder:

"Because they inform the parents if the students are making trouble!" –

"You are not my real Dad!" –

"Shut up, I said!" Miranda saw Jack's face became scared.

"You know how many credits I invested in your education? How many Credits to put you in this school, and this class?" –

"Yeah I know!" Jack shouted, "Other kids got clothing and toys, all I got were cruel operations and heavy training. I know that was expensive! But I never wanted this!"

– "Don't talk to me that way. I'm your father, Jennifer!"

– "Stepfather!" The man screamed even louder:

"Yeah! I am your stepfather. Because your real family are no longer alive. And I'm all you have. And you have to earn my respect for that! If I ever hear bad things from you, I'll come after you and show you who the boss is!"

– "I hate you!" Jack screamed and closed her tool violently. Miranda didn't know what she was supposed to do but then she saw tears built up in Jack eyes.

"Is everything all right, Jack?" the girl looked angry like the devil to Miranda as the tears streamed down her face:

"Shut the fuck up!" with that she ran out of the classroom.

* * *

For a few seconds Miranda just sat there but then got up and walked after Jack. She looked in the empty corridors and saw the door of the ladies' room was closed. She went to the door, opened it and heard the sound of painful cries. She closed the door and went to the toilet stall where the sounds were coming from :

"Jack?" –

"Go away!" she tried to sound angry, but there was only pain and sadness.

"Is everything all right?" –

"Yes, dammit! Now go!" Miranda leaned closer to the locked door:

"You want to talk?" –

"What is so damn complicated about the word 'Go'?!" –

"I can't leave you alone now!" Jack howled and sniffed

"Go… please" That was the first time Miranda heard that word from Jack. She went into the next stall and sat on the toilet

. "It's because of your stepfather, right?"

– "Great work, Sherlock!" she said.

"Seems he's a real ass" –

"He is the King of all SOB's!" her tears streamed as she had to catch her breath between sobs. Miranda leaned back and thought about what she should say; she wasn't good in these situations:

"My dad would let me play five hours out of the whole week. The rest of the time I was forced to study" Jack listened.

"I was so happy on my first school day, I mean, a whole six hours without my Dad. The best time of my life. Jack laughed silently:

"I know that!" "I never liked him. And I never had a Mom. No place to go, when I was scared or lonely" Jack wiped away a tear and let out a deep breath:

"Funny, that we have something in common!" Miranda looked sadly at her hands:

"My Dad was never a real Dad. More like a boss. He never hugged me, never gave me the feeling that I was loved." Jacks stomach hurt at this moment and she dug her nails in to the skin of her thighs:

"Lucky girl. My stepfather… showed me that in a bad way." Miranda's eyes went wide:

"Did he…?" –

"I don't want to talk about that!" Miranda's mind went fast. Is that the reason why Jack is so like she is? Bad in school? Bad in making relationships?

"Can I do something for you?" Jack sniffed:

"This freaking stall has no toilet paper!" Miranda ripped of some tissues and passed it to Jack under the toilet wall. Sometimes you find happiness from having a hundred friends, winning the lottery, having someone throw a secret party for you. Or sometime just for one person to lend you a tissue to dry your tears. Jack took it and the hands of the two girls touched for a moment. Neither pulled her hand back. After a minute or two Jack dried her tears and said:

"Thank you".

Miranda went out of the stall and stood in front of Jack's. She also came out. Jack sniffed a bit, but she wasn't crying any more. She put on an angry face:

"If you ever tell one person, I've cried. I will break all your bones and peel of your skin!" Miranda smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Jack.

The other girl raised her finger to Jack's Face:

"No need to tell. They all will see it" Jack was confused, but then she ran to the mirrors. All her eye shadow was wet by her tears and ran over her whole face.

"Dammit! Fuck!" she hit the basin.

"Now everybody will see that I'm a sissy! I hate my Stepfather!" Miranda ran out of the door and came back after a minute.

She carried her handbag and put it on the other basin. She pulled out some cosmetics and Jack smiled:

"Little cheerleader always has to look pretty!" Miranda smiled too:

"Close your eyes" With a tissue and water and a bit of make-up remover she made Jack's face clean. The girl was stunned a bit. It was a long time ago, since someone had touched her. After a bit more thinking she realised that she never get touched. A kiss here a kiss there. For cigarettes or more. But a touch by her choice from another person was new for her. Miranda put make-up on Jack's face. She was fast and very good at this.

"Ready" she smiled. Jack looked in the Mirror, and saw no marks of her crying. She looked at Miranda.

"Thank you. I hate to cry. I will be strong and… I don't know" –

"But I know" Jack didn't understand.

"You know. I want to become a great cheerleader to get this scholarship. After that I'll never have to ask my father for money. I will become a great student and get a Job, and never see my Father again, and maybe have enough money for me and my little sister" –

"Your sister?" Miranda nodded:

"She lives at home. If I had enough money and a great house, I can take her with me", she looked to the floor, "She is the only family member I love. This hair clip was a gift from her" Jack was embarrassed.

That was the reason why Miranda was so angry. "And you, Jack. You want to get strong. And never be the little girl who was tormented by her stepfather"

For a Moment Jack thought was going to cry again but Miranda took her hand:

"There is no reason for this. You are smart I can see it in your art. This makes me real jealous" Jack smiled, "Don't be such a bitch and maybe you'll become nice" – "Who said I want to be nice?" both girls giggled.

"In fact: You really don't look like a bad person. Morinth looks like one. But you are one of the pretty girls" –

"Don't flatter me. I know you just want to make me feel better, and you did it. It's just… when a cruel man tells you every day that you are scum, then someday you'll believe it."

Miranda put her hands on Jacks cheeks. After that she raised her head to Jack's head. Jack was stunned when the lips of the two girls touched each other. There was no open mouths and no tongues, only two pairs of lips kissed each other. A soft and lovely kiss. After a time, which seemed very long, Miranda's head went back and she smiled at Jack:

"You are not scum. You are a very beautiful and good girl. Under a cloak of hate and jokes you are an awesome person. And I like this person" Jack got a deep blush on her cheeks… and Miranda too. Both of them harrumph and looked at the clock:

"We have to be in class again, when the teacher arrives" –

"Yes". The two girls went slowly back to the room. Jack pulled something out of her pocket: "Your clip. I'm very sorry about that… and your contest" Miranda smiled very brightly:

"There will be another one... but thank you" Miranda took the clip and gave Jack a little jar: "What's that?" –

"The eye shadow I used on you. This looks good on you. And you can clean yourself if you cry again", she ginned and Jack did too.

"Thanks. But don't think I'll never say something again if you are too smart in class" – "Right. It would be boring"

The two girls were back in the class and sitting on their chairs. Jack looked with a very strange new way at Miranda and after that she touched her lips for a moment and closed her eyes. This was a feeling she never had before. But luckily, Miranda didn't notice that. Because she also closed her eyes… and bit on her under lip to taste the different flavour. But luckily, Jack didn't notice either.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Leave any comments or suggestions in the review section. Help me get this story more noticed!**


End file.
